


Atlas

by LuminousLawliet



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1830583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminousLawliet/pseuds/LuminousLawliet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Drabble) Jean carries the weight of the world on his shoulders, and Marco carries Jean</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atlas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quartetship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartetship/gifts).



“How much does the world weigh?” Marco asks him one sweltering afternoon under the shade of a wilted cherry tree.

“Too much for me,” Jean grunts as the world around them burns to the ground, Marco pats his hand with the rhythm of the crackling flames.

Marco moderates Jean’s testosterone-fueled tirades in the mess hall. He crawls into Jean’s bed late at night to hear his lamentations.

“I’m afraid. I can’t die like this. I’m not good enough.”

“No, Jean,” Marco breathes into his neck as he strokes his hair. “You are both. You are good, and you are enough.”


End file.
